Currently, navigation systems are composed of two basic units. The first unit is the so-called route calculation unit and the second unit is the so-called user interaction unit. The route calculation unit is responsible for finding out paths or tracks based on input captured from a user via the user interaction unit. The user interaction unit is also responsible for presenting the calculated paths to the user and assisting the user to find a correct route and to stay on the right track.
A majority of the navigation systems existing on the market utilizes two different methods to remind a user of the right route or track. This is done via visual feedback where routes are displayed on a screen or via voice commands where users follow the synthesized speech broadcast from the navigation system. There are several problems associated to these existing methods. Firstly, the visual feedback method can be distractive or not feasible, for instance for cyclists. Secondly, the audio feedback method may be misleading in noisy environments or when using the navigation systems in a language other than the user's mother tongue. Thirdly, it requires extra costs for the manufacturers to support different languages.